Sexy Revenge
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Jessica turns to John for his help on getting revenge against Brody and Natalie.


Sexy Revenge

AN: This story is based on the characters of One Life to Live. I do not own these characters…they belong to ABC. *SMUT ALERT* There is a lot of smut in this one shot. This story takes place right after John and Jessica found out about Natalie and Brody's One Night Stand.

Jessica went to John's with one thing on her mind and she was going to make dam sure that she got it.

"Hey Jessica, what are you doing here," John said roughly as he opened the door.

Jessica took one look at John and knew that he was handling Brody and Natalie's betrayal just as badly as she was. John reeked of alcohol and his apartment looked like it had been trashed. A box of Natalie's crap was sitting outside the door."I would ask you how you were doing, but I already know the answer."

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"I need you John; you're the only one who can give me what I want."

"Come in, can I offer you a drink?"John asked as Jessica walked in and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Water would be great."

John handed Jessica a glass of water and sat down on the couch next to her.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, John cleared his throat. "Okay Jessica, you've got me curious. What is it you think I can give you?"

"You can give me satisfaction by assisting me in getting the one thing I want most."

"What's that?"

"Revenge against Natalie and Brody."

"What's your plan?" John asked.

"This," Jessica stated as she opened up her duffle bag and handed John a video camera.

"How is this going to help us get revenge?"

"I saw Brody today. He was begging for me to forgive him. He actually told me that if the tables were reversed he would have already forgiven me. Can you believe that shit? He doesn't know what it's like for me, or how hard it is to think about him making love to Natalie? But he's going to find out, so is Natalie."

"I'm sorry, I'm not following."

"Brody gave me an idea, we're going to reverse the tables and Brody and Natalie are going to know exactly what it feels like to find out that the person they loved was intimate with somebody else."

"Are you saying that you want to have sex with me for revenge?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying and we'll video tape the whole thing and show it to Natalie and Brody."

"Wow, they must have really done a number on you. The Jessica I know would never use sex to get back at her sister."

"The Jessica you knew is long gone. I'm not that weak, pathetic Jessica, not anymore. I can't take the high road this time. It's time that Natalie and Brody get exactly what they have coming to them. So are you in?"

"Are you sure this is what you really want?" John asked one last time.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, I'm in," John said as he pulled Jessica into a hot passionate kiss.

"Where should I set this up?" Jessica asked as soon as her breath returned to her.

"The bedroom works for me." John said as he got off the couch. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but all he wanted was for the pain to go away. He had tried to drink it away, but no matter how much he drank the unwanted image of Natalie and Brody's betrayal stayed with him. Maybe once he had hurt Natalie and Brody as badly as they had hurt him he would be able to move on with his life.

Jessica grabbed the video camera and followed John into the bedroom. She set it up on the bookshelf so that it would capture everything. She turned around to see John unfastening his belt.

"Let me do that," Jessica said as she walked up to John. She finished removing his belt and then unzipped his pants. She placed her hands on his penis and began massaging it until it became hard as John's pants fell to the floor.

John slowly unbuttoned Jessica's blouse as he kissed her neck in all the right spots. John removed the unwanted bra and flung it across the room.

Jessica got on her knees and placed her mouth around John's throbbing cock and began to suck. "Ohhhhhh Goooooood," John said as he begun to release himself into Jessica's mouth. "Who knew that revenge could feel so good."

"Or taste so good," Jessica said as she stood back up.

"Now it's your turn," John said as he pushed her down on the bed. He removed Jessica's pants and saw that she was wearing black silk panties. He was becoming hard again just looking at her. He removed her panties and placed his finger into her until he found her clit. He played with her clit as Jessica moaned in ecstasy.

"You're driving me crazy," Jessica said.

"You're so wet." John said as he got on his knees on the floor at the end of the bed. He scooted Jessica to the edge of the bed. He licked the edges of her vagina and sucked as her juices began to flow.

"Ooohhhhhhh Jooooohn," Jessica screamed as she reached ecstasy.

"Does that feel good?" John asked.

"You know it does. I want you inside of me John," Jessica said as she scooted back on the bed.

John positioned himself on top of Jessica and entered. It felt so good being inside of Jessica. He pumped in and out as they rode their orgasmic highs.

When John was finished he laid on his side as he cradled Jessica in his arms.

"I better get going," Jessica said as she sat up.

"Don't go, spend the night with me," John said surprising them both. "Jessica had been the only one that had taken away John's pain. John realized that for the first time since Natalie's betrayal he was happy and he didn't want the feeling to end.

"Why don't you come back to Llanfair with me and spend the night there. I want to be home in case Bree or Ryder needs me."

"That's a good idea. Get dressed while I transfer the recording to a DVD." John said.

A half hour later Jessica and John walked into Llanfair and saw Brody and Natalie in the living room. Brody was cradling Liam trying to get him to sleep.

"John what are you doing here? Did you come to see me?" Natalie asked.

"I came to give you this," John said as he handed Natalie the DVD, "I hope you and Brody have as much fun watching the movie as I had making it."

"Come on John, let's go to my room," Jessica said.

"What is this Jessica, you can't possibly be interested in John Mcbain?"Brody asked.

"Why not? He's twice the man you'll ever be." Jessica said.

Jessica grabbed John's hand and headed upstairs to her room.

"So do you think they'll watch the DVD?" John asked as he sat down on Jessica's bed.

"I don't know and I don't care. They know that we're through with them and that's all that really matters. I thought I wanted revenge, but you've given me so much more. I was genuinely happy being with you and I haven't felt that way in a long time. Thank you John Mcbain." Jessica said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I was happy too. I think we have a great thing going here. Goodnight Jessica Buchanon," John whispered as he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He felt relief and gratitude. He knew that he was going to survive Natalie's betrayal and be okay. Jessica had given him that gift and he would do anything to keep her by his side for as long as he could.


End file.
